


Sweet Pretense

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> For: LJ's **McSheplets** Prompt 042 Pretending

At the end of the day it was easy to pretend the galaxy wasn't filled with life-sucking monsters, spear-wielding savages and Nazi-wannabes. It was easy to let go of the fear of impending death by a thousand different scenarios, and concern for a slowly decaying city filled with dark and terrible secrets.

John made it easy with his soft smile and teasing eyes, with his strong fingers drawing him close and the arms that tightened around him, holding him so safe and secure. He made it easy by the sugary sweet taste of his lips, by the guttural moan of pleasure that reverberated through every molecule of Rodney's body, making him tingle all over in need and desire.

The dark shadows shrank back into the corners of his mind when John slowly took him apart, inch by thrusting inch; legs wrapped around John's taut body, hands digging into muscular biceps as he fell into sweet oblivion. He would come back to the feel of a damp washcloth trailing across his semen-streaked belly, and to fingers lightly caressing his skin before John leaned in and kissed him so sweetly.

If their luck held then they would doze together, pretending there was nothing beyond this warm room and each others touch, until the real world intruded with the harsh tones of an alarm or the whisper of a voice in the radio.

The fears always returned, and with it the difficult pretense that they hadn't shared those sweet nights in each other's arms.

END


End file.
